domofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Valkana/Dice Chest
I went through my log and updated all the dice I have opened since I changed computers. Then, I went through the onyx pages and updated the list there from the dice. Looking for opinions about generalizing certain aspects of either the dice or onyx pages to make it easier to see information. So, for example, long lists like what is happening on the body onyx pages doesn't take place. Take a look and tell me your thoughts. Most onyx are not bad: Shield Onyx: Onyx of Courtesy: Only appears in Blue Dice Head Onyx: Onyx of Benevolence: Only appears in Blue Dice Onyx of Love: Only appears in Blue Dice Onyx of Loyalty: Only appears in Green Dice Onyx of Obedience: Only appears in Green Dice Trouser Onyx: Only appear in Red Dice (I didn't pull the what links here on them to update them, but only red dice are listed on the onyx pages currently) Hand Onyx: Onyx of Righteousness: Only appears in Green Dice Onyx of Trust: Only appears in Green Dice Shoe Onyx: Onyx of Equality: Only appears in Blue Dice Onyx of Harmony: Only appears in Blue Dice The possible clutter issue: Body Onyx: Onyx of Beauty: Appears in Red, Blue and Green Dice Onyx of Fraternity: Appears in Red, Blue and Green Dice Onyx of Kindness: Appears in Red, Blue and Green Dice Onyx of Sincerity: Appears in Red, Blue and Green Dice Looking for feedback (Yes I know I went overboard, but I figure there might be something there that might spark other ideas) ~~Valkana~~ :I think a note also mentioning the corresponding level of the Onyxes to Dice Chest animal is needed but it looks good so far. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 20:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :If the dice chest columns in both lower tables were to be split where you see ''Dice Chest, Level 10~20 Pig Dice Chest, Level 15~25 Dog Dice Chest, etc... (or an added column for level) do you think that would work? That or I could pull the table I added for the Onyx Buyer and show all the dice and list levels (or a slimmed down version, Would either need to be before the sections of the prizes or an additional section after the prizes. ~~Valkana~~ ::Either just an additional column for level range or a 2 column table would work best. I don't think it should be too cluttered but it needs to be mentioned somewhere. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 02:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Something like that? I just condensed the table on the Onyx Buyer page, but if you want the table, I think the placement of the table needs to be moved so that it appears next to the first and second prizes. >.> I have done it several times on accident, but to actually cause it intentionally, I'll do it when it when it isn't so late, unless someone beats me to it ~~Valkana~~ ::::Poked around at some of the formatting. There's a lot of white space, so I'm wondering if the level table being split (like the NPC listings on Eversun City) might look nicer. Thoughts? →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 05:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like the idea of having it next to instead of underneath, and thanks for expanding the row template to accept another column, so...it's set for 7 now? just curious ~~Valkana~~ ::::::Row is currently at 8 and can be adjusted to whatever number is needed. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 01:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Dice table What do you think of this format? Better or worse? →[[User:SSF|SSF'']] (talk) 07:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) | valign=top | | valign=top | |} Works for me ~~Valkana~~